Encuentros breves
by MoniBolis
Summary: Después de la boda de Cameron y Chase, y triste por la partida de House; Lisa Cuddy encuentra consuelo.ONE SHOT


Fue una hermosa ceremonia Chase y Cameron se veían muy felices. Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban con ellos, bueno excepto House y Wilson.

Cuddy no se sentía de humor para celebrar, con Rachel en sus brazos fue a despedirse de Cameron y Chase.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Cameron poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Rachel

"Me siento un poco indispuesta"

"¿House y Wilson?" Chase preguntó

"Una pequeña emergencia" Cuddy excusó a sus compañeros. "Nada porque preocuparte, diviértete en tu boda"

Con eso Cuddy se dirigió al estacionamiento.

* * *

"No, no estoy en Princeton, quiero ir a Princeton" un invitado a la boda hablaba por su teléfono celular "Bueno…bueno" miro la pantalla de su celular y dio un respiro "Se corto" Volteo a ver a Cuddy que lo miraba con curiosidad. Sintiéndose avergonzado le dijo "Lindo día para una boda"

"Si"

"Soy el hermano de la novia"

"Oh, eres el hermano de Camer…digo de Allison"

"¿Tu también le hablas por su apellido?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, soy su jefa: Lisa Cuddy"

"Oh, soy Bruce" Ahí en medio del estacionamiento se estrecharon la mano."Cuando Ally te menciono, no te imaginaba así."

"Gracias" Cuddy se sonrojo "¿Te vas de la boda?"

"Si. No estoy de humor para bodas, mi esposa de 7 años me pidió el divorcio esta semana"

Cuddy se arrepintió de haber preguntado. "Lo siento"

"No hay problema" Bruce le sonrió. "¿Y tu no vienes con tu esposo?"

Cuddy se rio "No estoy casada"

"Perdón, perdón" el hombre se sonrojo "Es que ví a la bebé y asumí…perdón"

"No hay problema" Cuddy vio el cielo azul y pensó en House. "Bueno…mucho gusto en conocerte" Camino hacia su coche.

"Igualmente"

* * *

Cuddy coloco a Rachel en el asiento para bebés. Y arrancó, a la salida vio a Bruce hablando por el celular. Sabía que era una mala idea pero de todos modos lo hizo.

"¿Vas a Princeton?" Cuddy le dijo sin bajarse del auto

"Si" Bruce se acercó a la ventanilla. "Vine con la familia, y ahora estoy atrapado aquí"

"Puedo llevarte"

"No, sería mucha molestia."

"Yo voy para allá, y un taxi te cobrará mucho"

Bruce lo pensó "Esta bien" se subió al coche y emprendieron el viaje.

"¿A que te dedicas Bruce?" Cuddy empezó la plática informal mientras observaba a Rachel por el retrovisor.

"Soy abogado, me especializo en comercio internacional" Bruce volteo a ver a Cuddy. "Lo sé, hasta yo creo que es aburrido"

"No, no creo que se aburrido"

"Créeme, lo es. Revisar contratos, leyes y códigos de diferentes países"

"Pero debes viajar mucho"

"Si" el abogado acomodo su codo en la puerta. "Acabo de regresar de Finlandia"

"Suena interesante"

"Suena frío... Así que… ¿Cómo es ser decana de medicina?"

"Es mucha responsabilidad" Cuddy se detuvo en una intersección "Pero me encanta"

"Supongo que venir a la boda de Allison fue un compromiso más" el coche se puso en marcha

"No, Came…digo Allison me importa, la conozco por 5 años. Ella y Chase son valiosos para mi"

"Chase" Bruce dijo con cierta amargura.

"¿No te agrada Chase?"

"No. Es …demasiado bonito" Cuddy se rió, hacía tanto que no se reía. "Tienes una linda risa" Bruce la halago.

"A nadie le gusta mi risa"

"Imposible, es muy sexy. En serio"

"Basta" Cuddy trataba de no sonreír. "Es muy…rasposa"

"Eso es lo mejor"

Siguieron platicando amigablemente por el resto del camino. Rachel se durmió.

* * *

"Este es mi hotel" Buce indicó; Cuddy se estaciono en la esquina. "Gracias"

"No hay de que" Bruce abrió la puerta y puso un pie en el suelo.

"Tal vez te parezca raro, pero…te gustaría salir mañana"

"¿Mañana?" Cuddy quito las manos del volante. "No lo sé"

"Me voy de New Jersey este Lunes y quiero pagarte de alguna forma por traerme" Bruce la miro directo los ojos "Solo una comida"

Cuddy sabía que era una mala idea. "¿A las 3 de la tarde esta bien? Puedo pasar aquí a tu hotel"

"Si" el abogado sacó una tarjeta de presentación. Escribió el numero telefónico del hotel y el numero de su cuarto "Llámame si te arrepientes o si quieres cambiar la hora"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Cuddy amaneció hecha un desastre. Paso casi toda la noche llorando por House. Rachel ya había despertado.

"Hola cariño" Cuddy la levantó para cambiarla. Sonó el teléfono, le pareció raro. Nadie la llamaba domingo por la mañana.

"Diga"

"¿Lisa?" el corazón de Cuddy se volvió a hundir.

"Wilson" No hubo alegres saludos

"Solo quería decirte que ya esta internado. Hablamos el Lunes"

"Si" Cuddy le colgó.

Después de cambiar y alimentar a Rachel. Cuddy se sentó en su comedor. Y vio junto a sus llaves la tarjeta de Bruce. La tomo en sus manos y leyó: _Bruce Cameron Licenciado en Derecho Internacional_ le dio la vuelta y leyó el numero telefónico que la había dado. Miro a su hija. "Lo sé Rachel es una mala idea"

* * *

"Me alegra que vinieras" Bruce la esperaba en la recepción "Te ves hermosa"

"Gracias" Cuddy llevaba un vestido lila. Bruce le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, pero justo cuando salían del recibidor del hotel empezó a llover.

"Vaya mala suerte" Bruce iba a llamar un botones para que llamará un taxi

"Podemos comer en el restaurante del hotel" sugirió Cuddy

"Muy bien"

Acomodados en una mesa junta la ventana vieron la lluvia caer por horas. Hablaron de sus trabajos, de sus familias, de sus historias de fiestas de la universidad. Bruce tomo la mano de Cuddy. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría. Ambos creían que era una mala idea.

* * *

En la cama del hotel Bruce besaba su cuello con pasión. Mientras Cuddy pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Se sentía tan bien, y a la vez tan mal.

"Oh Lisa" Bruce susurro en su oído. _Lisa_, para él ella era Lisa no Cuddy. Con eso fue suficiente. Cuddy quería olvidarse de todo aunque fuera solo por un rato.

* * *

"No me quiero sentir culpable" Bruce hablo mientras miraba el techo. Junto a él; Cuddy desnuda "Me estoy divorciando, no hay marcha atrás. Se acabo con mi esposa. Me odia por trabajar tanto y dejarla sola" Volteo a ver a Cuddy

"No te estoy pidiendo nada" dijo Cuddy

"Lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras"

"No fui honesta contigo" Cuddy suspiro "No quería estar en la boda ayer, porque…tengo el corazón roto" Cuddy se rió. Por fin lo había admitido

"¿Novio?"

"Eso es lo más ridículo de todo" Cuddy coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos, no quería llorar "Ni siquiera es mi novio, nunca hemos salido. Lo conozco por 20 años y ni siquiera me considero para pedirme ayuda."

"Suena complicado" Bruce indicó

"Y a parte soy su jefa"

"Suena aun más complicado"Ambos rieron. Permanecieron viendo el techo por otro rato

* * *

"Ya es hora de irme" Cuddy se levantó de la cama

"Lisa" Bruce se sentó para hablarle. "Un divorcio tarda 3 ó 4 meses en finalizar apropiadamente, lo sé porque soy abogado" Cuddy sonrió. "A lo que voy es que: si en 3 ó 4 meses, estoy divorciado; y tu has resuelto tu 'no-relación'. Talvez podríamos salir juntos"

"Esa no es una mala idea" Cuddy dijo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Anuncio descarado de mi parte: Si quieren saber que pasa entre Bruce y Cuddy. Leen el capitulo 5 de mi otro fic "Sueños rotos"

Las reviews se agradecen.

Gracias por leer


End file.
